Princess and Knight Date
by 15sok
Summary: Ten years ago, Gilthunder wanted to ask Margaret out on a date during a festival and Meliodas decided to teach him how to court a lady. I don't own the series or the characters.


I don't own the series or the characters.

Ten years ago, on a beautiful day in Liones, a young salmon hair boy named Gilthunder, also known as Gil, was training with a sword while his mentor and friend, Meliodas, oversee his training "that is good for the day, take a break" Meliodas said as he ordered Gil to rest for a bit as the boy rested down "thanks for the training, sir Meliodas" Gil said as he bow.

Meliodas smile "is no problem, you getting good with the sword, but need more improve though" Meliodas said which made Gil happy "thanks" the boy said cheerfully. As the two sit down and eat their launch, Gil see Margaret walking down the hall from the upper room which made Gil sigh.

Meliodas notice the boy sighing "what's the matter, girl trouble" Meliodas said as he could tell what's the problem. Gil blush due to Meliodas statement "no…is just, the big festival is coming in two days and…" Gil said, but stopped himself while blushing.

Meliodas made a smirk expression "you want to ask Margaret out on a date to the festival" Meliodas said teasing Gil which made the little boy flushed "is not like that….I wanted to take her to the festival in order to protect her, but…I'm kind of nervous to ask" Gil said becoming shy about it.

Meliodas sight and rubbed Gil head "don't worry, I will teach you how to take Margaret to the festival" Meliodas said with a smile which lighten Gil face "you…will" Gil said sounding a little nervous "sure, I teach you how to use a sword, I guess I can teach you how to ask a girl out" Meliodas said.

In the next day, Meliodas meet Gil outside of the castle and in a park to speak in private "sure, today, I will teach you the secret to a woman heart, just don't tell your father about this" Meliodas speak with pride as Gil nodded "yes sir, but…." Gil said with determination, but stop himself?

Meliodas notice this "what's the matter" Meliodas said sounding concern "well, have you ever been on a date, or ask a girl out" Gil said sounding embarrassed and regretful as his father told him to never ask Meliodas this question?

Meliodas was surprise by this and think "well, a few years ago, I groped over a hundred womens in a week" Meliodas said which made Gil face red as a tomato "really" Gil said out of disbelieve "nope" Meliodas said as he revealed he was teasing Gil.

Gil grew upset over Meliodas joking nature "but, I did dated and became lovers to several women's in the past, so don't worry" Meliodas said with a thumb up while Gil seem worried about what he gotten himself into.

Meliodas made a coughing sound "okay, the first lesson is to know your target, tell me about Margaret and her interest" Meliodas said as he want info on the girl Gil is interested. Gil was a little shy, but answered "well, she is kind, cute, has a warm nature, supporting. Maragaret likes to dance, pick flowers, dresses, and music" Gil said as he was embarrassed.

Our hero nodded as he understood "okay, what I can tell that Maragaret is the definition of a princess, and in fairy tales, princess falls for a brave and gentle knight. Since you are training to become a Holy Knight that is no problem, and I know you are a gentle boy, but I guess you could try being brave" Meliodas said as he made a plan for Gil.

Gil was puzzled by this statement "how can I do that" Gil said sounding unsure "leave it to me" Meliodas said with a thumb up. In a hour, Margaret was walking down the castle garden with a smile as she enjoy the day.

However, Gil appeared in front of her, looking nervous "oh, Gil, what are you…." before Margaret could say anything, a soft ball was flying toward Margaret which caught her attention, but Gil quickly protected by blocking it, but ended up getting hit in his 'special' place!

Gil felt intense pain and wanted to fall down, but couldn't because he realize this was Meliodas plan "Gil, are you okay" Margaret said as she was worried over Gil as she knows where he got hit "I'm fine…this is a knights duty to protect the one he cares for" Gil said with a painful smile, but made Margaret blush "th…thanks" Margaret said with a shy voice.

Margaret got Gil to sit down for a moment "thanks again for saving, Gil" Margaret said with a happy tone, but Gil breath in and out, while holding Margaret hand which made Margaret blush as Gil get closer "is no problem, I did what a knight should do" Gil said sounding bold, but embarrassed.

Gil face started to get closer to Margaret face "I guess, you could do me the favor of…." before Gil could give his answer, the boy was hit on the backside of his head with a wooden sword as it as none other than Veronica!

Veronica was blushing and furious "what are you doing to my sister" Veronica said which shock Margaret "Gil" Margaret yelled out at Gil who was lying down out cold! Veronica later told Gil father about this event which led the Great Holy Knight knew that it was Meliodas fault and scolded him for hours!

Meliodas went back to Gil who was currently lying his face down in grass as he is depress "sorry I didn't help you, that usually works when I dated someone" Meliodas rub the back of his head which Gil raise his face up to face Meliodas "it isn't your fault….I was just too…" before Gil could finish, he spot Margaret walking toward him!

Gil raise himself up to face Margaret "lady Margaret, what are you doing here" Gil said sounding nervous and embarrassed from yesterday event "well, today is the festival, and I wanted….to ask you if you could come with me" Margaret said while blushing!

Gil face became red "why…I thought you don't want to see me" Gil said sounding nervous and didn't know what to do "well…despite what you did, I know you are still Gil, and I want you to come and have fun with me, and protect me when trouble comes. Beside you are my knight" Margaret said with a nervous and shy smile.

Gil was surprise, but smiled as well "of course, I am your knight, I will come with you" Gil said while smiling as well "I guess the wife will be wearing the pants huh, good luck with that little Gil" Meliodas teasing the two who the latter blushed.

Later, Gil took Margaret to the festival while Meliodas oversee them as he was celebrating along with his Deadly Sins members 'I guess I taught him well, maybe on his seventh date, I will teach him how to touch a woman' Meliodas thought to himself as he made a smirk expression on his face!


End file.
